


Stickers

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Sanvers - Freeform, Snapchat, SuperCorp, The Super Squad, maybe monwinn?, mon-el is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Snapchat's updates with this absolute gem of a feature, the scissors tool. It allows you to cut an object out of a picture and then use it as a sticker. So, naturally, the squad starts getting wild and making stickers of each other's unattractive faces. It quickly becomes a favorite pastime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little epidemic actually happens in my group of friends at school, so thats where i got this idea from haha.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: IM SO EMBARRASSED 
> 
> if you were one of the people who saw me accidentally post this before it was even finished, I am so sorry and I hate myself

"YOU PRICK!" Alex said yelled across the table at Winn, who had got a sticker of her reaction to having a carrot thrown at her.

"DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!" She commanded, drawing the attention of the other kids in the cafeteria. But it was too late, Winn had sent it to everyone sitting at the table, all of which screenshotted it.

Maggie, who was sitting to the left of the short haired girl, wrapped an arm around her and said "Aw, don't worry babe, we'll get him back!" She grinned at her, dimples and all.

Alex scowled and leaned into her. Kara was trying to hold in her giggles, because honestly how could you NOT laugh. She opened up her phone and as soon as Winn picked up his sandwich and opened his mouth to take a bite she took a picture. He noticed a split second before she took it so his face was panicked and his mouth wide open. She laughed out loud as she showed it to Lena.

"HEY!" Winn protested. Lena laughed at his reaction and Kara just started adding as many stickers of his face as she could to the picture.

"Karma's a bitch Winnie!" Lucy said as she came to the table to sit by James.

"Ugh, you guys are the worst, I thought you'da dropped that nickname by now." He grumbled as he ran his spork through his bland looking pasta.

"Not a chance, Winifred!" Maggie volleyed.

This little sticker war all started when the 5 girls of the group all spent the night at Lucy's house. It had been close to 2 am and in the midst of sleep deprivation and maybe being a little drunk, Maggie had taken a picture of Lucy crawling towards her in the dark. She had saved the picture and the next day, after getting over their hangover (other than Kara and Lena because under aged drinking is bad and Lena would never upset her girlfriend) she made a sticker out of it and sent it to everyone she knew. Then it was just a matter of time.

"HA HAHhahaah!" Lena laughed dramatically along with Kara when she got a hilarious one of Mon-El. He just threw up a middle finger in response and Lena got a picture of that too, while Kara looked offended.

As the war waged on, they chose sides, or just developed favorite targets. Maggie enjoyed getting them of Lena and Kara whenever they weren't being overly gaY. Winn liked to get a lot of James and Alex, because they had some of the best reactions. Lena enjoyed getting them of Mon-El, for reasons still oblivious to Kara. Kara only took them when ever someone else got a picture of Lena or Alex, in vengeance! Lucy and James would get each other and Mon-El would get Kara and Winn.

Maggie raised her phone to get one of Kara but the blonde noticed right away and said "Lena! Kiss me!!" Lena didn't need to be told twice and they started making out. Maggie audibly gagged.

"Ok, OKAYY, PDA GUYS!" Maggie said as Alex covered her face with her hands and said " MY EYES!"

Lena and Kara pulled away reluctantly but they grinned victoriously.

" We need, like, a trigger word for whenever Maggie's about to take a picture of one of us." Kara observed as she leaned back into Lena, who wrapped her arms affectionately around Kara's abdomen.

"Hmmm, it needs to be gay." Lena added as she handed Kara one of her earbuds.

"And extra cringe-y!" Lucy added. Maggie shot her a look.

"Hey! Don't help them!" she said to the brunette, who just laughed in return.

"Sappho" suggested James, who'd just finished off his lunch.

"Nah, it's gotta have a ring to it." Alex said.

Mon-El was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, and apparently it was because he was thinking, because he suddenly spoke up.

"I got it! Zipper club!"

Lucy and Maggie burst out laughing and Lena, who had been drinking her water at the time, began to choke and cough violently. Kara jumped off of her and bombarded her with 'Are you ok?'s and 'hurry drink something.'

While Lena recovered, Alex grinned and commented, "It does roll off the tongue."

"What does that even mean?" Kara asked, not ashamed of not knowing what it meant, unlike James and Winn. She looked at Maggie, who just grinned at her innocence.

"Always the ingenue, Little Danvers." Maggie said affectionately as she patted the blonde's head.

"In her defense, I only know that phrase by pure accident, so i doubt she would have known." Lucy justified.

Kara looked to Lena. "So, what does it mean??" She asked. Lena leaned towards her ear, mainly just for effect (it wasn't even that bad) but Kara still turned red and made a face as she told her.

"Ugh, you guys are gross" She said as she sat back.

Maggie grinned. "Too bad, that's the phrase you have to use from now o- WINN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS I SWEAR TO GOD." She yelled just now realizing he had been getting pictures of her this whole time.

The whole table just laughed as Winn tried to duck out of the way of Maggie's barrage of grapes sailing his direction

'Wait a second.' Lena thought. 'How does _Mon-El_ know that phrase???'

**Author's Note:**

> Zipper Club is gay slang for an orgy room in a public place. iS mON-eL gAY oR iS hE jUST a pERV?
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, I can't get over the fact that I posted it early. I meant to save it as a draft and I typed 'yeet' just because I wanted to fill in all the boxes before I save it and I.. am rambling. 
> 
> Sorry :,^]
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, while writing this i thought i might continue this, with a bunch of cliche highschool games like the penis game or something xD give me suggestions in the comments as i don't actually know that many. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
